villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yoshika Miyako
Yoshika Miyako is a jiang-shi from Touhou Project, set to guard the entrance to the Dream Palace Great Mausoleum. She is a subordinate of Seiga, having been revived by her, and appears in Ten Desires both as the third boss and alongside Seiga during the stage 4 boss battle. She can eat the divine spirits that she drops when having been damaged while using a spell card. Appearance A pale-skinned girl with short, fluffy cadet hair and dark blue eyes. Has a red shirt with blue buttons and light pink edges. Has a black ribbon hanging off her neck. Wears a black knee-length skirt with light pink trim. Has her arms outstretched like a Jiang Shi. She has black shoes. Personality According to Symposium of Post-mysticism, she doesn't have much of a personality as a jiang shi, but whenever she is not under Seiga's control she does seem to revert back to the personality she had when she was alive. She has been seen reciting poetry while staring into empty space. Her thinking patterns are like a forgotten age of computers. Even regarding conversations with the main character, she forgot that she had a mistress, and did not remember what she was protecting, and is therefore a considerably problematic way of thinking. Relationships *Seiga Kaku (Master) Trivia *She wears a star on her hat that is similar to Hong Meiling's one, but without a symbol. *Her last name Miyako (宮古) literally means "Ancient Palace". Her first name Yoshika (芳香) could mean "Fragrant Incense". *She is the only character in the series who can heal herself during battle. *Yoshika and Seiga's relationship was likely caused by the story Strange Stories from a Chinese Studio. This is a possibility because the inspiration for both characters appear in the story and there is a story, "dead body incident" (simplified Chinese: 尸变; traditional Chinese: 屍變), in the 3rd chapter of the 1st volume. *According to legends, Ibaraki-douji, the model for Kasen Ibaraki, was very impressed with Miyako no Yoshika's works. Kasen can be seen one of his poems in Wild and Horned Hermit because of this. *Yoshika's model is Miyako no Yoshika, a poet of Heian period. Yoshika was jealous of Sugawara no Michizane, a renowned politician because he got promoted and took higher position than Yoshika. Yoshika, driven by jealousy, resigned as a royal poet and retired to hermitage. According to legends, after 100 years from his resignation, a man met Yoshika in a cave, alive and looks like a healthy young man. *Due to their similar jobs (gatekeeper/guard), both being Stage 3 bosses, and the stars on their hats, Yoshika is sometimes paired with, or compared to, Hong Meiling. *Some fans say that her stage theme has an Arabian feel. *In some fan works, Yoshika is shown to be acting as a sort of, quote "Meat Shield" for Seiga's protection. This may stem from the fact that, in the heroine's battle with Seiga and Yoshika, Yoshika is in front of Seiga (Acting as a shield) in 5/6 of Seiga's attacks. *Because Yoshika's joints basically never move, she's often shown in the same position at all times in fanon. it's up to the creator of the work to decide what she can and cannot move on her body. *Since Seiga has strong ties to the rest of the Ten Desires cast, Yoshika is paired with them often, but more or less with Seiga Kaku. *Western fans have noticed Yoshika looks as though she's holding an invisible steering wheel. Because of this, and her hat, she's sometimes depicted as a cab driver in Western memes. *Yoshika's ability to eat anything causes competition between her and Yuyuko's fandom, some of which Yoshika attempts to eat Yuyuko. Gallery Profile yoshika.png|Ten Desires Other Appearance Yoshika_default.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_2_Miyako.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Theme Music Category:Undead Category:Touhou Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Amoral Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Youkai Category:Vampires Category:Zombies